Lucy's walk
by Waterfish
Summary: Lucy goes for a walk because the guild is a little more ... Then usual she finds herself at Karen's grave site where Karen is hoping to be forgiven can she be forgiven or will Karen be stuck here forever.


Lucy didn't know what was going on in the guild today, fights were breaking out easily (easier then normal) and it felt like someone turned up the volume on all of her friends and left them like that.

Lucy looked over to the bar and found Mira cleaning glasses. 'I can ask her what's wrong with every one' Lucy thought as she slowly made her way to the bar dogging magic and furniture.

"Mira what is with everyone today?" Mira thought for a second before giving Lucy the answer she wanted.

"It's international fighting and yelling day," Lucy sweat dropped.

"Don't we do that every day?" Mira looked at Lucy as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"So we need to do more of it then usual," Lucy face palmed and debated telling Mira that, that wasn't how those things worked.

"I'm going for a walk before I get killed," Lucy screamed when one of natsu's roars came a little to close to the blonde's face.

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu called not noticing how angry she was.

Lucy walked and walked until she all but forgot how angry she was at natsu. Lucy looked around and realized that she had walked out of town and into the woods.

"O well I guess a walk in the woods can be even more relaxing then a walk in town," Lucy whispered to herself as she continued walking.

Lucy looked at the different flowers as she passed there were pansies, tulips, daisies, and wild roses that reminded her of Michelle. Among the flowers Lucy could see dandelions or more commonly called weeds.

Lucy liked dandelions when she was younger she would pretend that they were real lions come to protect her. Lucy smiled at the memory but now that she had a real lion to protect her it different mostly because flowers don't try to announce their undying love for you.

Lucy continued to walk when a small bug landed on her nose. The bug was orange with fur around its face like a mane Lucy could swear that it smelt like a skunk.

Lucy screamed running around in circles and waving hands in front of her face hoping the lion like bug would fall off her face it did but Lucy continued to run around.

When she finally stopped she found herself at the base of a walking trail Lucy knew without looking at the sign that it led to Karen's grave the same place she saved Loki and not the other way around.

Lucy started to walk down the trail the last time she had walked up here Loki was on the verge of death.

Lucy was so lost in the thought that she didn't notice that she was at the grave site until she bumped into the grave and almost fell into the water below.

She gasped at the beauty of the waterfalls the spray from rushing water creating a rainbow overhead.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Lucy spun around looking for the owner of the strange echoey voice.

"W-w-whos t-t-th-there," Lucy's knees were shaking as her eyes meet with an empty field.

Moments passed in silence and Lucy decided to leave before the voice came back.

Lucy was at the start of the trail when the voice came back clearer then before "Wait I'm sorry for scaring you please don't leave yet," lucy slowly turned and could she a women a few years older then her and slightly transparent like Mavis had been.

It took Lucy a moment to realize that the women in front of her was Karen's ghost. "K-k-Karen?"

"Hello Lucy can we talk for a little," Karen sounded different then how Loki had described her.

"Ok but why?" Lucy was still unsure about this.

"Lucy I need to move on but first I need closure, I need to apologize to Leo and Aries or my spirit won't move on."

Lucy stayed where she was hoping to help Karen any way that she could.

"I know i don't deserve anything from you or them but just let them know that I was wrong it took a long time for me to admit it but I was wrong to treat them the way I did. I wish I could've been more like you Lucy." Lucy was taken back by the compliment.

"No, no I'm no one special," Lucy tried to deny it but Karen continued.

"Really Lucy you treat your spirits like friend and all I've ever done was use them as tools. I was a horrible celestial Mage and a horrible person." Karen stopped talking and looked at the ground. "You are everything I wish I could've been Lucy and if I had another chance I would."

there was a flash of light from the right and when it died Loki stepped forward. "Karen your right you were a horrible person," Karen and Lucy gasped at his words.

"Loki she's asking to be forgiven," Lucy was shocked at how Loki was acting.

"She doesn't deserve it," Loki snapped.

There was another light and this time Aries stepped towards the group. "I accept your apology," everyone looked at Aries like she had grown another head.

Karen was the first to react by throwing her arms around the soft celestial spirit and hugging her thanking her again and again.

"But Aries don't you remember all the things she's done to us to you," Loki tried to reason with her but failed when Aries spoke again.

"Karen has changed Loki into someone that loves us spirits," Loki was stunned from the truth in her words or stunned by the fact that Aries didn't say I'm sorry after her sentence.

Lucy wanted to help Loki forgive Karen. "She's right Loki Karen knows what she did was wrong and she can't move on without knowing that you've forgiven her."

"But," Loki was cut off.

"I know I don't deserve it Leo," Karen had stopped hugging Aries and was now standing in front of Loki.

"You have changed," Loki whispered loud enough for the rest to hear

Karen nodded and Lucy hoped that he would forgive her.

"I'll forgive you if you can forgive me," Loki told her.

"I've forgiven you long ago Leo you had every right to leave me."

"Thank-you I needed to hear that,"

Lucy was tapping her foot waiting. "Are you going to forgive her or what?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes I forgive her," Lucy and Aries cheered and Karen hugged Loki like she had Aries.

Loki gasped and everyone turned to see Karen starting to glow and begin to fade.

"Don't worry I can finally move on thank-you Lucy without you this couldn't have happened," Karen smiled as she disappeared from her grave site.

Loki and Aries left after Karen and Lucy started to walk back to the guild with a smile on her face.

* * *

**hey guys hope this wasn't a complete wast of your time if it was than I'm very sorry but if you enjoyed this little one-shot than please review it would really make my day.**


End file.
